


6. "I lost the baby."

by veryAverage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, but i tried my best, i'm not good at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: i wanted to post this thing i wrote during quarantine, just cause. i sort of separated it by every two weeks of fetal development and those are what the asterisks are supposed to represent. as the title says, there is the loss of a baby, and that's what the major death is, and finally, no beta, all mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles, Marcel/Edward Styles, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles, Marcel/Harry Styles
Kudos: 7





	6. "I lost the baby."

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post this thing i wrote during quarantine, just cause. i sort of separated it by every two weeks of fetal development and those are what the asterisks are supposed to represent. as the title says, there is the loss of a baby, and that's what the major death is, and finally, no beta, all mistakes are my own.

Marcel stared in disbelief at the doctor, unable to produce anything more than a stuttered, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re pregnant,” the woman wasn’t surprised when Marcel sputtered in confusion, simply continuing on, “Congratulations are in order, Mr. Styles.”

“I’m- I’ve got a baby in me?” Marcel asked, laying a hand over his abdomen, “I’m a male Beta, you realize that, right?”

The doctor handed him a paper, “Well, you’ve got more than one pup in there actually.”

A strangled laugh of disbelief left the man’s lips as he looked at the picture, showing two small masses in his stomach area. For a long moment, he didn’t have any thought other than this was the least funny prank that Louis had ever done to him, and he was going to kill the other man once he had gotten out of the exam room. However, no one was barging in, and Marcel had a gut feeling that this was very real.

“How?”

The doctor smiled at the Beta, “Why don’t we head to my office? It’s better suited for a conversation like this, more private.”

Marcel nodded, getting off of the table he was perched upon and following the doctor as she led the way down a series of hallways that he wasn’t really paying attention to as he trailed after the woman silently, stepping into the office when the door was opened for him. He sat in the chair set up in front of the desk while the woman went behind it.

She grabbed a small stack of papers, shuffling them to the side before she found what she was looking for, a yellow notepad, grabbing a pen once she had gotten settled, “Now Mr. Styles, you mentioned earlier you recently mated with two Alpha’s?”

“Yes,” Marcel answered, “Um, about two months ago.”

“Have you had any sexual contact with anyone other than the two of them?”

Marcel shook his head, “They’re the only ones.”

The doctor nodded, “And do they have an Omega?”

Marcel shook his head again, “No, just me,” before she could ask another question Marcel continued, “I know this is probably important and all, but could we skip to the part where you tell me how I got pregnant? I’m sorry, I’m just confused about that part of this, well the whole thing.”

“Do you know what a Beta is?” she asked, setting her pen down on the desk and folding her hands as she looked seriously at Marcel.

Marcel was confused by the question but answered anyway, “It’s the absence of a secondary gender, right?” he, like most people in the world, had been taught this since they were children. It was drilled into their heads from birth and didn’t really need any explaining.

“While we’ve believed that to be true for many years, there’s a percentage of Betas that have been found to possess the biology of both an Alpha and Omega, but, sort of like a maths problem, they cancel each other out,” she explained, “Because of the stigma that used to surround relationships between an Alpha and a Beta and how commonplace it is now, there aren’t a lot of cases, and it’s still a relatively new thing that we’re discovering. The overarching theory is that when these Betas are mated or knotted, their Omega sides come to the surface, usually resulting in pregnancies or the arrival of their heat.”

Marcel couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “So I’m one of these Alpha/Omega Betas and because my Alpha’s knotted me, I got pregnant. Will I start experiencing heats or any other Omega characteristics?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you, so far it’s varied from person to person, so only time will tell. Do you have any more questions?” at Marcel’s head shake the woman picked up her pen with a smile, “How long did your Alpha’s court you before you guys decided to mate?”

“Um, about a year? A little less I’m pretty sure.”

“Okay,” she wrote a couple of more things down then handed him a card, “I want you to set up an appointment as soon as possible. You’ll have to find an OB, but she specializes in special cases like yours. I’m not an expert on Beta pregnancies, but there are going to be risks, she’ll be better able to explain them and what you’ll need to do moving forward.”

Marcel took the card, nodding slowly, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” the two of them stood and shook hands, “Congratulations again Mr. Styles.”

With those parting words, Marcel stepped out of the office, knowing that his world was going to change forever. He still wasn’t sure this wasn’t just a huge prank, but the card and the picture clutched in his hands made it feel real.

Cordelia stood as soon as she saw him, pocketing her phone and rattling her keys, “So, are you cured?”

“I’ll tell you in the car.”

***

Marcel let out a sigh as he lounged on the couch, his back on the cushions, his legs hooked over the arm of the chair. Harry and Edward were still at work and Marcel was glad he wouldn’t have to face them right away. This was big. Bigger than he ever thought possible. He placed a hand over his abdomen. He was carrying pups. And he honestly couldn’t be happier. After the shock and disbelief rolled away, all that was left was happiness. Marcel had always dreamed of having a huge family, he had just thought they would have to adopt.

The only thing he was worried about was Harry and Edward’s reaction. They hadn’t had any time to bring up their future, while they were dating it had seemed too big of a topic to broach, and they were barely mated long enough to enjoy it.

Marcel ran a hand down his face, he wouldn’t tell the boys about the pups just yet. He felt a little ridiculous, he knew that neither of them would do anything drastic or make him get rid of them, but he wanted to be completely ready when they found out.

He didn’t know how long he was laying on the couch, thinking, but before he knew it, the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house.

“Baby, I’m home,” Harry called from the front.

Marcel sat up quickly, grabbing the picture and shoving it under a cushion, making sure it couldn’t be seen before going to greet his mate.

He would tell them soon.

***

“Here’s baby number one. And you can see baby number two right over there,” the doctor said, moving the wand around Marcel’s stomach, pointing the two masses out on the screen.

Marcel watched the display with rapt attention, his eyes filling up as he listened to their hearts beat. He gave a watery laugh, “Sorry, I think it’s finally settling in,” he said as he wiped at his eyes.

“That’s perfectly normal Mr. Styles,” the doctor responded as he handed Marcel a towel to clean the gel off and another for his eyes, “No need to be sorry.” the doctor gave him a moment to collect himself as she printed the pictures of the pups.

After a moment the doctor faced Marcel, who was now sitting up, “Now Mr. Styles, because you’re a beta, there are some serious health concerns that’ll come with you being pregnant. You’re probably going to have to make some lifestyle changes to accommodate the pups,” Marcel nodded along, to show that he was listening, a hand pressed instinctively to his abdomen. The woman hesitated before continuing, “I don’t like to sugar coat things, so I’m going to be completely frank with you Mr. Styles, a lot of Beta pregnancies end in either a miscarriage or the baby being stillborn.”

Marcel could feel his heart drop at the words, but this wasn’t news to him. He had done his research after Harry and Edward had left for work and had come across an entire site dedicated to Beta pregnancies, countless blog posts about the highs and lows, even a thriving support section for mothers who had lost their pups. From what he had read, comparatively, there weren’t a lot of males, nor were there a lot of Beta’s that were mated to Alphas, but there was endless support on the posts that he could stomach to read and it had lifted his spirits up slightly.

The doctor’s voice grabbed his attention back from his thoughts, “I want you to be optimistic, about this whole thing, however, I think you should be prepared for the worst-case scenario. A lot of Beta’s spiral when they get pregnant but I want to prevent that as much as possible.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Marcel asked, rubbing at where his pups were nested.

The doctor shook her head in response, “Unfortunately, we aren’t completely sure why it is that Beta’s lose their pups as frequently as they do, so just taking it easy is the best I can give you,” she stood, handing Marcel a card as he got off the table, “If you ever have any questions or concerns, just give us a call. I’ll make sure they know you’re a priority so it should be easy to get a same-day appointment. Try not to get too stressed out, for the pups,” she said as she escorted Marcel out of the room, “I want you to schedule your next appointment with the front desk before you leave, you should be able to pick up the ultrasound pictures up there as well.”

***

Marcel sighed into the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder stirring the spaghetti, “Eddy, I need you and Harry home soon.”

“I know baby,” Edward sighed too, “Listen, we’ll finish up with the papers we have and then leave, I promise.”

“Edward,” Marcel started in response, turning off the stove, “I made both of you your favorite dishes. I started cooking this afternoon, and I know how you guys are, so if both of you aren’t home within the next two hours, then I’m eating all of this food by myself.”

Edward chuckled, “You would never,” he teased, “but I’ll let Harry know it’s serious. We’ll be home soon.”

“Good.” Marcel leaned against the counter smiling as he did, “Hey, love you. Patch me to Delia, please.”

“It’s almost like you’re more excited to talk to her than you are to me,” Edward said, his voice sounding poutier than it had in a while.

“Of course,” Marcel agreed easily, “Cordelia wouldn’t leave me waiting with all this food by myself.”

Marcel could hear the eye roll as Edward said, “We’ll be there. And I love you too,” before the line crackled and Cordelia’s voice came through.

“Hey, you!” Cordelia greeted excitedly, “How’re the buns cooking?”

Marcel’s eyebrows furrowed as he made a questioning noise, “Buns? What buns?”

“You know, the buns that you’re cooking for the boys?” Cordelia tried to explain, “Ugh, that thing you were planning to tell the boys with the buns?”

“I’m sorry, are you referring to the children that I’m carrying?” Marcel asked with a light laugh, “Is Harry hanging around the desk?”

“You know it.”

“Tell him to go talk to Edward,” Marcel waited until the message was passed on and Cordelia was back on, “the buns have finally stopped making me throw up in the morning, so they’re increasing in quality.”

“Good.” Cordelia answered, “I just want you to know that if they don’t react with anything other than complete and utter happiness, then I’m quitting and we’ll raise the twins by ourselves. And also trash their place and completely ruin them for the next couple of months before we run away together to raise our pups.”

Marcel rolled his eyes, “You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?”

“Have them try me,” Cordelia announced. Marcel could hear the shouts of one of his Alphas, and the situation had him giggling a little, “Don’t be dicks, and you’ll never find out.”

He spared a glance over at the oven, and shut it off, “Listen, I’m in the middle of getting ready for tonight, so I’m going to let you go. Please tell my boys when an hour has passed.” Marcel requested, “I’ll tell you how it goes tomorrow.”

“You better not leave anything out,” the Omega responded before they said their goodbyes.

Marcel placed his phone on the counter, looking at the pot full of pasta he had just finished making before he pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. Maybe this was too much food. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“It’ll all be okay,” Marcel reasoned to himself, “we’ll just have a lot of leftovers for the next couple of meals, mostly me,” he placed a hand over his abdomen, smoothing the shirt he was wearing over it, “I bet you two will love that.”

Marcel finished up his cooking, putting everything on serving platters before he settled down on the couch to wait for the last hour and a half before he would start to worry about the two not getting back home on time. He used this time to focus on nothing but the tv, playing an episode of B99 that he hadn’t watched yet. He was mostly unsuccessful as he did, his mind constantly wandering to the pups he was carrying, but there was nothing for him to do but wait for them to get home.

True to form, Edward and Harry got home before the two hours were up. Marcel tried to shake the feeling of apprehension as got up to meet them at the door.

“Welcome home,” Marcel greeted his Alpha’s, getting kisses as he hung up their coats.

Harry pouted, wrapping an arm around Marcel’s waist, “I don’t know what you said to him, but Ed was scary getting us out of there,” he murmured, walking the youngest to the kitchen while Edward went to the office to put his briefcase in its place, “Wow, you really went all out. What’s the occasion?”

“It’s very important,” Marcel responded noncommittally, grabbing the plates full of food, “Set this on the table and stop trying to rush me.”

Harry detached himself with a kiss to the back of his mate’s neck, muttering under his breath and taking the plates and heading to the dining room.

Marcel set the plates on the table, in front of Edward and Harry, who were already sitting. The two waited until he had sat down to start filling their plates with amounts of food that only they could eat. With a laugh, Marcel got a more sensible portion of food, settling back in his chair, Edward one head of the table while Harry was at the other.

The dinner went by smoothly. Harry and Edward discussed things that were going on at work with each other, including Marcel as they tried to settle a debate with his opinion and asking how his day had gone when they settled on a decision. He had taken a couple of days off work to go to the doctor’s, but he hadn’t really told his mates and cited just needing a break. Thankfully neither of them asked too many questions and had let him have his alone time, checking in on him occasionally throughout the day.

“Alright,” Edward announced after they were all full and their plates were empty, “what’s so important about the dinner? You’ve kept us in suspense for far too long.”

Marcel took a deep breath and stood up, “I’ll be right back,” was the only thing he said as he walked back to their bedroom and grabbed the two pictures from where he had hidden them. When he got back to the dining room, Edward and Harry were waiting for him expectantly.

“I’ve got some big news,” he said, “I don’t really know how you guys are going to react, but here,” Marcel handed each of them a card, a shaky smile on his face.

The Alpha’s both seemed confused, looking at them in confusion, before Harry gasped, turning it in his hand and looking up at Marcel, “Holy shit, is this an ultrasound? Is this a baby?” Harry questioned without letting Marcel answer, making Edward squint closer at the card he was holding, “This is a baby!” he looked up at Marcel in disbelief, his mouth falling open, “No way” he trailed off.

“Congratulations,” Marcel did jazz hands, “you two are going to be dads.” 

The two of them stared in silence, making Marcel drop his hands and place one hand over his abdomen protectively. The two Alpha’s shared a look before they stood up, immediately surrounding Marcel with disbelieving chuckles falling from their mouths.

“We’re going to be parents,” Harry laughed, “You’re having a baby!”

“You guys aren’t… mad?” Marcel questioned in a small voice, making his mates pull away slightly.

“Mad?” Edward questioned with a gentle smile, “Why would we be mad?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Marcel sputtered, “I just thought…” he trailed off into silence.

“Of course we aren’t mad,” Harry said, his hand covering the same spot Marcel had, “You’re carrying one of our pups, we couldn’t be happier,” Marcel couldn’t do anything but believe him, what with the huge grins that stretched over both of their faces.

Marcel laughed as they started pressing kisses to anywhere they could reach, waving them away before they could get carried away, “Alright, calm down. I’ve got more announcements, do you want the good or the bad news first?” Marcel questioned.

“Bad,” Edward answered after sharing another look with Harry.

“Okay, let’s sit down first though,” Marcel took the lead, untangling from their arms and leading the two Alphas to the couch. He sat down first, instantly being surrounded by the two of them again, “Because I’m a Beta there are additional complications that lead to higher miscarriage or stillbirth rates. We have to be prepared for the very real possibility that the babies won’t make it,” Marcel bit his lip, trying to keep his tears at bay.

“Is there anything that we can do?” Edward questioned, “I mean, there has to be something.”

Marcel shook his head, “The doctor said that the only real thing that I could do is take it easy.”

The three of them sat in silence, letting the information settle in, “Wait, hold on, babies?” Harry questioned, breaking the silence.

Marcel let a smile grace his lips, “Those pictures are of two different babies,” Marcel admitted, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the unshed tears that had gathered.

“Holy shit,” Edward murmured while Harry compared the two pictures, delighted in finding differences between them.

***

“I’m not an invalid, Cordelia,” Marcel muttered, mock glaring at the blonde Omega as she cleared the plates they had been eating from off the table and he pouted at her from his seat.

While they were best friends who made it a point to meet up at least every couple of weeks, don’t worry they texted a lot in between, the two had been spending a lot of time together while Edward and Harry worked a little harder to prepare for taking a couple of months off towards the end of Marcel’s pregnancy. This led to them staying late a lot, so they sent Cordelia when they knew they wouldn’t make it home in time for dinner, asking her to take care of him in their place. They had given him explicit instructions to keep from doing anything that they deemed “too strenuous” but that eliminated everything that Marcel would usually do, and weren’t opposed to the idea of hiring some maids. Cordelia was their compromise.

“I know that silly,” she said, putting the dishes from their early dinner in the drying rack, “your mates want to make sure that you aren’t stressing yourself out unnecessarily.”

Marcel sighed, leaning back in his seat and tucking a hand underneath his shirt, rubbing at the small bump that was starting to form with a soft smile, “They’re so protective.”

Cordelia finished up in the kitchen, wiping her hands on her jeans to dry them, smiling at Marcel as she watched him slowly rub his abdomen. From experience, she knew that it could be seen if Marcel wore something that actually fit him, but these days Edward and Harry were demanding that he never wore his own clothes. It was a little ridiculous, but even Cordelia could admit that Marcel looked absolutely adorable swamped in a jumper that was so obviously not his.

Cordelia pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of the man before he could notice, sending it to Harry with some heart emojis, “Ugh, you look so cute,” Cordelia groaned, putting her phone away, “I can’t wait until I find some nice guy to knock me up so our kids can be best friends and play together all the time.”

Marcel laughed and stood up, making his way to the living room, knowing that she would follow him, “You’ll find your mate someday who’ll tolerate your penchant for the dramatics,” he sat down against one arm, not surprised when Cordelia made herself comfortable against his side.

“Rude,” Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him, “You’re only saying that because you’ve actually found nice Alpha’s to take care of you.”

Marcel gave another laugh, “Stop complaining and just cuddle me until my mates get home.”

“So demanding,” she teased before they focused on whatever was on tv, waiting for Harry and Edward to get home.

***

Edward and Harry surrounded their mate, pressing kisses to his neck, face, and hair. Marcel was, for the most part, keeping a brave face while the older two prepared to board their company plane. The only indicator that he was upset was the pout that was slightly coming through his facade.

It was nearly impossible to keep up when Harry dropped to his knee and lifted Marcel’s oversized sweater to press a kiss to the baby bump and speak to the pups inside, “I’ll see you two when we get back,” he whispered against Marcel’s skin, “We won’t keep you two waiting for too long.”

While Harry was kneeling, Edward grabbed the back of Marcel’s neck gently, pressing a long kiss to his lips, “We’ll come back as soon as we can,” he murmured, pressing his other hand to the side Harry wasn’t whispering against.

“Alright,” Marcel said after a moment of silence, basking in the scents that his Alpha’s released, “You two have to go,” he shared one last kiss with both of them, pushing them toward the awaiting plane when neither of them moved at first, “Go,” he said with a laugh, “The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back.”

Harry gave an exaggerated sigh, trudging to the plane with Edward by his side. As they climbed the steps to the plane, the twins waving before they were forced inside to get settled into their seats.

Marcel waited until they disappeared into the plane and he was escorted back to the car by one of the men working in the hanger. Cordelia was waiting for him inside, playing on her phone while waiting for him. As he got into the car, she gave him a sad smile and cuddled into his side once he had strapped himself into his seat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t miss them too much,” Cordelia said, pulling her feet up onto the seat.

“Impossible,” Marcel retorted as the car started moving.

***

“No, you listen to me,” Edward interrupted the small, balding man,, “Harry and I have been here for too long already and Mr. Keithson has been far too accommodating with your, frankly, ridiculous demands,” he threw the folder containing the business proposal before folding his arms across his chest.

Harry continued where his brother left off cooly, “We’ve already told you what we want you to do. Instead of this, you’ve ignored everything we’ve said and seem to think that you’re much more knowledgeable on these things then we are,” Harry didn’t let up as the man tried to apologize, “You should be glad we aren’t firing since you’ve obviously shown how useless you are.”

The man’s nervous reply was cut short by the door opening quickly, “I’m sorry, Mr. Styles, Cordelia’s on the line and she doesn't sound too well,” their temporary assistant, Haley, said handing over her phone.

“-just don’t understand why you won’t let me in with him!” Cordelia was screeching to someone on the other end of the call.

“Delia?” Harry questioned, unsure whether she would be able to hear him.

“Thank God,” she gasped, turning her attention to the phone, “Listen, you guys have to come home, now, something’s wrong with Marcel.”

Harry gestured to Edward, standing up, “What happened? Are the babies okay?” he questioned rapidly, Edward springing into action as soon as the babies were mentioned.

“Do as we said,” Edward commanded, following after Harry, Haley hurrying after both of them, almost running to keep up with the much taller Alpha’s as they attempted to exit the building. She worked diligently on her tablet as the three of them pushed past the businessmen and women that filed through the halls.

“They won’t tell me anything,” Cordelia took a balancing breath, “Marce just collapsed, I couldn’t get him up, so I called an ambulance and they rushed him away. That was about half an hour ago.”

“Why didn’t you call earlier then?” Harry questioned with a growl.

“Do not snap at me like that,” Cordelia said sharply said in response, “I tried both your and Edward’s cell’s until I could get Haley’s number from one of the other interns.”

“Sorry,” Harry apologized as the elevator opened up and the three stepped in, “Listen, we’re leaving now.”

“I know that it’s going to take a while, so I’m just going to stay here,” Cordelia sounded already much calmer than she had before, but not by much, “Just- please hurry.”

“We’re doing our best.”

Harry hung up and handed the phone back to its owner, just in time for the elevator doors to open onto the first floor, “Garvin is waiting for you outside,” Haley informed the two as they walked through the lobby, people automatically moving out of the way of the two determined Alpha’s, “He’ll take you straight to the hanger where your pilot’s waiting. I’ll stay here and make sure that they do what they’re supposed to, and bring your things with me when I go back home, unless you want me to ship it earlier.”

They didn’t stop walking until they reached the car, “That’ll be fine, thank you,” Harry said distractedly as he followed his brother, “Use the company card to get your ticket home and anything else you need to buy, we’ll take care of it.”

Haley nodded as Harry shut the door, waving the car off.

Garvin didn’t waste any time, racing off and pushing the limits of the car. Neither of the brothers said anything to the man, Harry gripping Edward’s hand tightly. Neither of them could work out the right words to say, so they didn’t say anything. Marcel was always the one that they would turn to to make things like this better, so the Alpha’s were completely out of their element. They could only comfort the other wordlessly and hope that everything would be okay.

When the car screeched to a stop in the hanger, the two of them hurried out, running to the steps of the plane.

“Just strap yourselves in, and we’ll lift off as soon as possible,” the stewardess said, directing the two of them to the closest seats, “Is there anything I can get you two?”

“We’re fine,” Harry answered, waving her off.

She nodded and scurried off, and then, a couple of moments later, the plane was lifting off.

The trip seemed to take an eternity and not the 8 hours that it normally took. Even that was far too long, but there was nothing they could do but wonder what happened to their mate and finger the marks they had gotten from him. There was almost nothing coming through the bond they shared.

Once they landed, it took 40 minutes to get to the right hospital and meet Cordelia outside the building he was in. She looked the worst that the two had ever seen her, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and her clothes looked like they had been lived in for a couple of days.

“They haven’t told me anything nor have they let me in to see him, but I think it’s serious,” Cordelia said as she led them into the building, “It’s this way.”

The three of them rushed through the sterile white hallways until they reached a desk with a woman wearing a uniform sitting behind it. The three of them stood in front of the desk, waiting for the woman to get off the phone.

“How can I help you boys?” she questioned.

“We’re here for Marcel Styles, we’re his mates,” Harry said.

She looked up at them after typing on her keyboard, “Your names, please.”

“Edward and Harry Styles,” Edward answered.

She nodded, “You two can go in, but Miss Winters will have to stay behind.”

Cordelia flexed her jaw, “I guess I’ll just wait here then. Just keep me updated,” she asked of them, before walking back the way they came to where the waiting room was located.

“He's’ on the third floor, Room 312.” the woman said, pointing down the hall to where the elevators and stairs were located.

The men walked quickly to the elevator, waiting for it to open before stepping in and pressing the button for the third floor.

As the elevator climbed, they didn’t speak to one another. Harry was the first to break the silence as the doors opened and they stepped out into the hall.

“Ed, what do we do if Marce and the babies aren’t okay?” Harry asked, a tremor in his voice.

His brother took a moment to respond, “I don’t know.”

They walked toward the room, Harry held onto Edward’s hand as they did and Ed was too comforted to say anything in protest to the small show of affection.

As the two approached the room they slowed, until they were standing in front of the designated door. They wanted to go in, but during the flight, they had thought up countless scenarios where Marcel didn’t end up okay and their babies weren’t going to make it to the end. Edward wasn’t afraid to admit that he was nervous, but Harry was downright terrified. With a glance at Harry, Edward took the lead, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Instantly they recognized Marcel’s small figure laying on the bed, curled towards the door, his face partially pressed into the pillow, hiding most of it from view.

“Hey, baby,” Edward said, the two of them rushing to the side of the bed, “what happened?”

It took a moment for Marcel to face them, taking a couple of shuddering breaths he managed to get out, “I lost the babies,” the room seemed to freeze with those words, Harry and Edward wordlessly dropping into the chairs already in the room as Marcel continued, “They said my body couldn’t handle everything that came with the pups, so it just… took out the unstable element,” his voice cracked and tears started falling from his eyes. The Alpha’s immediately went into action, setting themselves up on the bed and surrounding their mate and making sure that he knew that they didn’t blame him. And they didn’t, they would never.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't really sure how to end this and i've noticed i'm not good at writing emotional scenes, but i tried my best. tell me if there's anything


End file.
